Szczęście w nieszczęściu
by Kanoshin
Summary: Bo czasem powroty są początkiem czegoś nowego. A tak w ogóle, co robi Kagami w Japonii? / to chyba będzie naprawdę długie q.q
1. Niespodzianka w postaci Kagamiego?

Kiri chciała AoKagi to Kiri ma AoKagi ;-;

Miałam pomysł na to opowiadanie już wcześniej, ale będę iść na żywioł, bo o wszystkim zapomniałam. X"D

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki, lat dwadzieścia cztery, zawód: policjant, zamieszkały w samiutkim centrum Tokio, obecnie bez dziewczyny, wysportowany, ogólnie rzecz biorąc zajebisty koszykarz. Lubię cycki. I mięcho. Yo.<p>

Cholernie niezadowolony, zgniotłem kolejną kartkę, rzucając ją do kosza. Przecież nie mogę tak napisać, bo potem dostanę niezły opierdziel od Satsuki. Chociaż, co w tym jest nie tak? Przecież to wygląda jak profesjonalne ogłoszenie! Każdy by się na to załapał! Oczywiście Satsuki jest innego zdania. Już ze dwa razy dostałem od niej po łbie. Ta mała wiedźma monitoruje mnie! Znaczy, no już nie taka mała, bo nawet spora, szczególnie w cyckach, ale nadal wiedźma. Sprawdzać mnie co kilka dni to tak, ale pomóc to już nie łaska. Cholercia. A w sumie jebać to, w końcu ktoś sam do mnie przylezie, błagając abym zgodził się na mieszkanie razem. I jeszcze gotować mi będzie umiał! Już widzę, jak prosi, aby zajebisty ja zechciał łaskawie spróbować jego wytworu. Tak będzie. Tak będzie, kurde!

Podźwignąłem się z podłogi na nogi, automatycznie rozciągając plecy i ręce. Chyba coś mi strzyknęło w kręgosłupie, a ja, jakże się tym przejmując, odgarnąłem nogą stos niepotrzebnych nikomu papierów, by oczyścić sobie drogę do drzwi wyjściowych. A niech to cholera weźmie. Nie brałem wolnego po to, aby się zamartwiać… Tym. No. Wbrew pozorom, pensja policjanta ledwo mi wystarcza na czynsz za to zajebiste mieszkanie, kupowanie sobie żarcia, najnowszy numer Horitity Mai, nowe gry na konsolę… I inne takiego typu zachcianki. Hyhy. W ogóle, wyobrażacie to sobie?! Żebym ja, sam zajebisty Aomine Daiki…

Szybkim ruchem nałożyłem na siebie buty, a po chwili już byłem przy windzie, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Jedyne, na co w tej chwili miałem ochotę to piwo. Chłodne, pyszne piwko. Najlepiej przy jakimś dobrym filmie. Albo pornosku. Huehuehue. Chyba aż zacząłem się ślinić, bo jakaś starsza babka, również czekająca na windę, spojrzała na mnie karcącym wzrokiem. Ups. Kiedy drzwi windy się rozsunęły, właśnie wysyłałem wiadomość do Kise. Wszedłem do środka, uśmiechając się do siebie głupawo. Chłopaczyna miał niezbyt mocną głowę od kiedy pamiętam(gorsza wytrzymałość niż dziecko, serio), ale, co może wydawać się dziwne, w jego towarzystwie czułem się… No, najlepiej. Boże, jak to gejowsko zabrzmiało. Ale w końcu, co może być lepsze od zmuszania pijanego blondyna do składania dziwnych obietnic i podejmowania wymyślnych zakładów? No właśnie. Hehe. I nie, ja wcale go nie wykorzystuję. To jego wina, że po trzech piwach odlatuje do krainy wróżek i wiecznego pedalstwa.

Po dłuższej chwili wyszedłem z windy odnotowując ze zdziwieniem, że Kise jeszcze nie odpisał. Zwykle robi to w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund. Rozładowana bateria? Skończyły się darmowe? A może ma właśnie jakiś lot, albo coś? Cholera, kiedy go nie zapytam, to zawsze ma pracę. Już chyba więcej wytchnienia miał jako model niż pilot. Nie to, żeby mi go było szkoda, gdzieżby tam. Samemu pić mi się nie chce. Westchnąłem, pisząc kolejnego smsa, tym razem do Tetsu. Ten z kolei miał dość mocną głowę. No kto by się spodziewał! Chociaż sama myśl o tym małym diable i alkoholu jakiegokolwiek rodzaju razem wydaje się śmieszna. Nic się nie zmienił od gimnazjum. Skierowałem swoje kroki do pobliskiego sklepu, w międzyczasie otwierając nową wiadomość od Tetsu.

Od: Tetsu

Treść: Przepraszam Aomine-kun, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na chociażby łyk alkoholu. Cały dzień będę w przedszkolu. Jutro także. I pojutrze. I popojutrze. I kiedykolwiek indziej zapytasz.

Zakląłem pod nosem. No tak, Tetsu miał na głowie te dzieciaki… Zaraz. Chwila. Dzisiaj jest piątek. Na weekendy chyba przedszkola są zamknięte, co? I co ma oznaczać ostatnie zdanie?! A niech cholera go weźmie. Z rezygnacją zacząłem przeglądanie moich kontaktów. Akashi… Akashi? Boże. Dlaczego ja wciąż mam jego numer? Bakagami… Ameryka. Głodzilla… Nie. Po prostu. Haizaki… To sukinsyn. Kapitan… Jakoś mi się nie uśmiecha wizja przebywania z nim. Kisia nadal nie odpowiada. Ryou… Podobno wyjechał do Osaki. Sastuki… O nie, nienienie. Prędzej by mnie zjadła niż pozwoliła pić w swoim towarzystwie. Wakamtasu… He. Kilkoma ruchami usunąłem numer tego tlenionego pojeba. Ja pierdole, co to tu robiło. Zielony glon… O. Chyba mnie popierdoliło.

Do: Zielony glon

Treść: Yo, co robisz wieczorkiem?

No, może uda mi się nie spędzić samotnie tego jakże pięknego dnia. Nawet, jeśli bym miał być skazany na towarzystwo Midorimy. Przejrzałem jeszcze raz listę kontaktów. Kurde, chyba serio tylko z nim mam możliwość picia. Inni z pracy mają pracę, więc nawet nie brałem ich pod uwagę. I pominąłem oczywiście też numery jakichś panienek, sąsiedzi już zaczynają myśleć, że sobie burdel urządzam. Chociaż to wcale taki zły pomysł by nie był… No cóż, trzeba poświęcić się dla większego dobra. Midorin nieźle się zmienił od czasów szkolnych, ale nadal bardzo łatwo potrafi wkurwić. I ciągle nosi ze sobą te lucky itemy. Idiotyzm. Tak, ta jedna cecha wciąż się jego trzyma i za prędko nie puści. Pełen jakiegoś dziwnego optymizmu, cały w skowronkach i różowych motylkach wszedłem do spożywczaka, od razu kierując się ku półce z procentami. Jednak…

Od: Zielony glon

Treść: Zgadnij u kogo Shin-chan zostawił telefon~~~~ Biiednyy, ma dzisiaj nocny dyżur~~~~

Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Pewnie Takao znowu zaplanował zgwałcić Midorimę bez jego wiedzy. A może na odwrót? Ble, skąd mam wiedzieć. Lepiej pozostawić pedałów samych sobie. Cholera. Świat mnie jednak nie kocha. Wziąłem z półki kilka piw, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad ich ilością i jakością. Powędrowałem jeszcze w drugą stronę, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do żarcia. Dlaczego każdy ma czas akurat wtedy, kiedy ja go nie mam i na odwrót?! Jutro pewnie wszyscy będą mnie błagać, abym znalazł dla nich chwilkę. A ja im odmówię! No! Jak ty komuś, tak ktoś tobie! Czy coś.

Ziewając, podszedłem do kasy. Postawiłem na taśmie koszyk wypełniony butelkami zbawiennego nektaru oraz kilka drobnych przekąsek. 'Kilka', hehe. Tak w ogóle, jak miło, że nikt przy tej kasie nie stał. Bez kolejki, jaki ze mnie VIP, wow, wow. Zacząłem szukać portfela, kątem oka obserwując z rozbawieniem lekko trzęsące się dłonie chlopaczka za kasą. He, hehe, pierwszy dzień w pracy? Jak mi przykro, to pewnie jest wieeelki stres siedzieć tak cały dzień na dupie i przerzucać rzeczy z jednej na drugą stronę… Ziewnąłem po raz kolejny, podając ekspedientowi odliczoną sumę. Ten przyjął ją, dość usilnie zasłaniając twarz czapką. Także gdy wręczał mi resztę gapił się gdzieś na dół. He. Aha, spoko. Rozumiem.

- Dzięki.

- Dz-dziękujemy, zapraszamy p-ponownie.

Się chłopak kurczę zestresował. Tym razem zarechotałem pod nosem, biorąc w dłoń siatkę z zakupami. Już miałem się odwrócić, kiedy szanowny pan w czapeczce podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem, który mógłby wręcz zabić. I… Zamurowało mnie. Chyba siatka mi wyślizgnęła się z dłoni na ziemię. Czy ja mam jakieś zwidy, czy to…

- Kagami?!


	2. Opijamy powrót Kagamiego!

Bo praca za kasą moim zdaniem do Kagamina pasuje bardziej, niż strażak X'DDDD

* * *

><p>- Jesteś najgorszy.<p>

- A ty pracujesz w spożywczaku.

Zarechotałem głośno, unikając ciosu w żebra. Jak się okazało, nie był to pierwszy dzień Kagamiego za kasą, a stres był wywołany moją obecnością. Rozumiecie to? Zestresował się, bo mnie zobaczył! Jak uroczo! Ponownie wybuchłem śmiechem, zwracając tym samym uwagę kilkunastu osób, znajdujących się najbliżej. Czterobrwistny burknął coś pod nosem o murzynach z zespołem downa, po czym wyprzedził mnie, najwidoczniej mając głęboko w dupie to, że nie wie dokąd idzie. Wciąż uśmiechając się pod nosem, złapałem go za kołnierz (mało nie wywracając przy okazji, ale to niespecjalnie wyszło, jak porno kocham) i skierowałem na właściwą drogę. Właśnie szliśmy do mnie, aby uczcić jego powrót. Z małym spóźnieniem, ale zawsze. Z resztą, to jego wina, że ukrywał się z tym, że wrócił do kraju dwa tygodnie temu. No idiota.

- Oi, Bakagami, to tu.

Walnąłem go po głowie, kiedy znowu zamierzał obrać sobie tylko znany kierunek. Kagami zamierzał chyba się odgryźć, ale zaniemówił, gdy zobaczył wieżowiec, w którym mieszkałem. Zaskok, co? He, hehe. Wszedłem do środka, kierując się w stronę windy. Taiga grzecznie podreptał za mną. No jaki usłuchany się zrobił. Chłopaczyna zaczął sobie oglądać jakże ciekawe wnętrze windy, a ja wyjąłem z kieszeni telefon, pisząc kilka smsów o podobnej treści. To oczywiste, że skoro Taiguś wrócił, to trzeba jakoś to opić. Ale porządnie. Gdy dotarliśmy na moje piętro musiałem go znowu trzepnąć, bo najwyraźniej się zafochał, nie chcąc wyjść z windy. W końcu, po krótkiej szamotaninie, tajemniczym zniknięciu zawartości jednej z paczek chipsów i bogatszy o ból żeber, stanąłem przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, szukając kluczy. Gdy je w końcu znalazłem, Kagami zaczął tupać nogą z niecierpliwością, a ja poczułem niewytłumaczoną chęć mordu. Chyba go trzepnę po raz kolejny, kiedy już wejdziemy do środka. Tak mocno, raz a porządnie.

Koniec końców wleźliśmy jakoś do środka. Już miałem dokonać aktu zaplanowanej wcześniej zbrodni, jednak przerwało mi… Burczenie w brzuchu. I to bynajmniej w brzuchu Kagamiego. Skrzywiłem się, bez słowa kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Debil zaśmiał się tylko, idąc za mną. W sumie miałem go w dupie, bo wziąłem się za rozpakowywanie siatki. Przez tego idiotę musiałem kupować od nowa piwa, bo się stłukły. Mogłem nie barć walonych butelek tylko puszki. Jego wina. Schowałem już połowę rzeczy z siatki, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że rudy zwyczajnie rządzi się w mojej kuchni. Ba, zdołał już wrzucić coś na gorącą patelnię!

- Oi, umiesz gotować?

- Ano umiem. Jakoś sobie radzić za czasów liceum musiałem, to i gotować się nauczyłem – rzekł beztrosko, jakby to było najnormalniejsze na świecie. Czo. Ja bym chyba umarł gdzieś po cichu w samotności.

- Może jeszcze za sprzątaczkę robisz?

- Nie, moje rzeczy same się czyszczą i wskakują na swoje miejsce – syknął, automatycznie ścierając z blatu resztki po jakichś warzywach.

Świat chyba jednak mnie kocha, skoro zesłał mi z niebios Kagamiego. Właściwie nie z niebios, a raczej ze spożywczaka. Zarechotałem, siadając za stołem. Żarełko, będzie darmowe żarełko… Dawno nie jadłem nic domowego, tak w sumie. Na całe szczęście Satsuki mi nic nie gotowała mówiąc, że sam mam sobie radzić. Ta, nadal gotuje okropnie. Nagle do moich zajebistych nozdrzy dotarł zapach, który wywołał ponowne burczenie w moim brzuchu. I chyba zacząłem się ślinić. Jeśli to smakuje tak, jak pachnie, to jestem w niebie.

- Gotowe!

Taiga postawił mi przed nosem danie, które z bliska pachniało jeszcze lepiej, niż przed chwilą z patelni. O Boże. Niech tylko jeszcze zacznie sprzątać mi w mieszkaniu, a się z nim ożenię. Moja przyszła żonka usiadła obok mnie z taką samą porcją, patrząc dość niewyraźnie na swój talerz. Jak przystało na kobietę, coś zawsze musi nie pasować, no tak. Przesrane z tymi dziewczynami. Ale mają cycki. To jest plus.

- Niewiele miałeś w tej lodówce, nie wiedziałem czym mogę zastąpić niektóre produkty… No i nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniej patelni, więc może nie być dobrze wysmażone… Do tego-

- Ittadakimasu! - Mając daleko i głęboko jego smuty, przerwałem mu, zabierając się za czyszczenie swojego talerza.

Czterobrwiowy uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo, również biorąc się za jedzenie. Smakowało… Smakowało… Dobry Boże, toż to pokarm niebieski. Szanowna mamo i szanowny tato Kagamiego, dziękuję, że go spłodziliście. Rudy coś tam jeszcze pod nosem burczał, że mięso niewysmażone, że mógłby dać tam jeszcze coś innego. Spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem i, bez zbędnych ceregieli, zabrałem mu sprzed nosa część jego porcji, na którą tak straasznie narzekał. Będzie mi tu pierdzielił od rzeczy. Nie minęła chwila, a już dostałem od niego po łbie. Ale warto było! Rozmasowując sobie tył głowy, zacząłem kontynuować pochłanianie jedzenia. Już po kilku minutach na talerzach nic nie zostało. Oblizałem wargi odnotowując w głowie listę rzeczy, którymi mógłbym szantażować Kagamiego, aby mi gotował. Jejciu, darmowe żarcie, a do tego takie pyszne…

Kagami grzecznie zaczął sprzątać ze stołu, a ja sprawdziłem telefon. Kazunari, Murasakibara, Satsuki, Kiyoshi z tą ich byłą menadżerką i kapitanem… Nawet Akashi. I Midorima może wpadnie na chwilę. Nieźle, w ciągu godziny osiem osób potwierdziło, że przyjdzie. Aw, to pewnie mój wrodzony dar przekonywania. Jestem zajebisty. Już miałem schować telefon do kieszeni, kiedy nagle ktoś do mnie zadzwonił. Kise? O?

- No? – mruknąłem do telefonu, ziewając.

- Aominecchi, pisałeś do mnie! Sorcia, dopiero skończyłem pracę, jestem taaaki padnięty…

- Ho? Jaka szkoda, bo mamy okazję do opicia.

- Jaka okazja? – Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Lepszego pytania nie mógł zadać.

- Kagami wrócił.

Chwila ciszy. Ledwo powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, obserwowałem głowę Kagamiego, powoli obracającą się w moją stronę. Sam nie wiem, czy jego mina bardziej wyrażała zaskoczenie czy chęć mordu. Nie miałem jednak czasu się zastanawiać, bowiem już po chwili musiałem uciekać od żądnego krwi, czterobrwiowego mutanta. Starając się, aby nie wyjebać się gdzieś po drodze przez łzy rozbawienia, zacząłem biegać po całym mieszkaniu. Śmiejąc się, jednocześnie usiłowałem porozumieć się z Kise, który zaczął piszczeć coś, że będzie za dziesięć minut. Boże, o co chodzi z tym nagłym wzrostem energii, czitują skurczybyki!

Ledwo zdołałem się rozłączyć z Kise, jakimś magicznym sposobem znalazłem się na ziemi, dość boleśnie odbijając sobie moje piękne pośladki. A że Kagami to walona ciota, potknął się o próg w tym samym miejscu co ja i wyjebał się na mnie. Agh. Wynagrodzi mi to jeszcze. Cholercia, moje żebra, dlaczego akurat musiał upaść na mnie, a nie na podłogę…

- Miałeś. Nikomu. Nie. Mówić. Do. Cholery. Jasnej. Że. Wróciłem – warknął, ciskając we mnie pioruny z oczu. Łohoho, boję się!

- Ale po co te nerwy, złość piękności szkodzi!

Bakakami nie zdążył jednak ruszyć swojej mózgownicy i wymyślić w miarę porządną ripostę, bo w chwilę później rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Kise? Chyba sobie powsadzał rakiety w dupę, skoro tak szybko tu przyszedł. Albo sobie swoim samolocikiem wylądował na dachu wieżowca. W sumie… To wcale nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem…

- Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! Wiem, że tam jesteście!

- Nie otwierasz! – warknął od razu (wciąż leżący na mnie, bo dlaczego kurwa nie) zbulwersowany chłopaczyna.

- Otwarte!

- Aominecchi! Kagami… Cchi… Co wy robicie?

Kise nagle przyfrunął do salonu i patrzył na nas jak na debili. No niedoczekanie jego, żeby patrzeć na mnie jak na debila… Kagamiego zrozumiem, ale ja?! Swoją drogą, twarz tego rudzielca od jakiegoś czasu zlewała się z kolorem jego włosów. Nie mówicie, że… Że on znowu się zawstydził! Nie wierzę, no jaki tsundere! Zarechotałem głośno, a wtedy Taiguś w końcu się opamiętał i zlazł ze mnie, spieprzając chyba do kibla. Albo coś. Co on, rozpieszczona nastolatka?

- Kagamicchi~! Nie uciekaj~! Otwórz, Kagamicchi, chcę cię przytulić~!

Acha. No tak. Mam teraz w domu dwie rozpieszczone nastolatki. Gdyby jeszcze miały cycki i bark penisa między nogami… Ale nie, los mnie nie kocha. Kurczę. Tak poza tym, chyba zostałem zignorowany. Dzięki, Kise, ciebie też miło było widzieć. Westchnąłem i, ignorując wrzaski Kise i Kagamiego, poszedłem do kuchni. Za godzinkę będziemy pić, nanana…

* * *

><p>- Ej, ej, pobawimy się w 'Zgadnij kto to'?! Ja zaczynam! Jedynym, który może mnie przeruchać jestem ja sam! Haha!<p>

- Oi, Kise, chyba naprawdę chcesz umrzeć…

- Za proste, to Dai-chan! Teraz ja! Zawsze wygrywam i zawsze mam rację, dlatego obetnę sobie grzywkę!

- Satsuki, to nawet moja marna podróbka nie była. Moja kolej. Oi, Kagami. Twoje światło jest… Za słabe!

- Haha, to znowu Aomine!

- Cholera, dlaczego wszyscy się uwzięli na mnie?

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

- Mine-chin, ale twoje światło do najlepszych też nie należy, spójrz jak tu ciemnoo…

- Murasakibaraicchi, so mean.

- Co? To miałem być ja? Kurokocchi…! T_T

Droga mamo i drogi tato w niebie, jak się wam wiedzie? Bo mi kurwa zajebiście. Co za banda dzieciaków. Spita do granic możliwości Kisia, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi i ten okularnik z Seirin wraz z… Riko? Chyba. Satsuki, Imayoshi, ten pieprzony sadysta z nożyczkami w dupie, Tetsu i ten… Furi… Hata? Albo Koganei? Nie znam ludzi. Kto ich w ogóle zaprosił? A i jest jeszcze Kazunari. Midorin wpadł na chwilę, ale zaraz poleciał do szpitala. Siedzą u mnie od godziny, a już się nieźle rozgościli. No kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko się spiją. Boże. A to dopiero początek. Może uda mi się ich wywalić za drzwi przed północą… Czyli mam godzinę. Aw, zajebiście. Powędrowałem do kuchni, szukając w lodówce czegoś na orzeźwienie. Ale nie piwa, piwo czeka na mnie w salonie, wraz z tymi debilami. Kiedy właśnie obrałem sobie za zdobycz zimną colę, czyjaś ponadprogramowa ręka zabrała mi ją sprzed nosa. No eej, to nie było miłeeee…

- Już się zadomowiłeś? – warknąłem do rudzielca, oceniając jego stan. Chyba się jeszcze nie schlał. Albo, jak ja, schlał się, ale w granicach przyzwoitości. Ale ze mnie gentelman, hohoho.

- Wystarczająco długo ślęczałeś nad tą lodówką, już myślałem, że zasnąłeś.

Kagami wystawił mi język, po czym upił kilka łyków z butelki. Odrzucił ją do mnie, po czym zaczął najwyraźniej czegoś szukać. Skwitowałem to uniesieniem brwi, opróżniając zawartość butelki. Nawet, gdy wypiłem już wszystko, tamten idiota krzątał się po pomieszczeniu, wciąż czegoś szukając. Westchnąłem, modląc się w duchu o rozum dla czterech brwi.

- Cholera, masz tutaj szufelkę czy nie?!

Zarechotałem, podchodząc do tego strudzonego życiem chłopaka, klęczącego w tej chwili obok jakiejś szafki. Pomyślałby kto, że sobie nie radzi w tak prostym zadaniu. Walnąłem go pięścią po głowie, po czym, nie odejmując łapy z jego zakutego łba, nachyliłem się do półki obok. Yay, kto by wpadł na to, że szufelka może być pod zlewem. Ale on jest idiotą, zaglądał tu ze trzy razy. Kagami burknął coś pod nosem o stłuczonej szklance i o swoim(no bo przecież nie moim, nieee, na pewnie nie) debilizmie i sobie polazł. Nawet nie podziękował! Foch, no. Wziąłem ze sobą jeszcze jedną butelkę zimnej coli, po czym poszedłem za nim. Chociaż wizja siedzenia z tymi spitymi idiotami wcale mi się nie podobała…

Wróć. Cofam moje słowa. Wizja siedzenia z tymi spitymi idiotami kurewsko mi się nie podobała. Dlaczego Kise tańczy na stole? Dlaczego Murasakibara leży pod tym samym stołem i coś sobie śpiewa, obejmując Satsuki? Czy Akashi siedzi właśnie na tym ciotowatym Furihacie? Co tu robi ten pedał Himuro?! I kto pozwolił Bakagamiemu się rozbierać? Przecież przed chwilą jeszcze nie był schlany! Czy ja jestem waloną niańką?! Gdzie jest Kuroko, do cholery?!

- Tet-! Ło żesz w mordę, Tetsu! Przestraszyłeś mnie! – wrzasnąłem, kiedy nagle się zczaiłem, że ten mały, niebieski potwór stoi tuż przede mną i gapi się na mnie tymi przerażającymi oczami. Brr.

- Jestem twoim cieniem, Aomine-kun – rzekł z poważną miną… I jebnął. Ja pierdole. Kolejny schlany.

- Ahomine! Doooo dna!

Nagle skądś wskoczył do połowy roznegliżowany Kagami, wsadzając mi do rąk szklankę wódki. Szklankę. Czy oni się przerzucili z kieliszków na szklanki? No, w takim razie nie dziwię się całej sytuacji. Jednym łykiem opróżniłem zawartość naczynia i nim się zdążyłem spostrzec, miałem za sobą już sześć kolejnych szklanek, a Kagami się rozebrał do bokserek, włożył fartuch i zaczął gotować w salonie. Yay, świat jest taki piękny~


	3. Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy?

- Boli…

Przetarłem dość mocno powieki, modląc się w duchu o ponowne zaśnięcie. Wszystko, byleby nie czuć tego jebanego bólu głowy. Chuj z tym, że w mieszkaniu wszystko wygląda pewnie jeszcze gorzej, niż pamiętam to ze wczorajszego wieczoru. Tak właściwie, to mało z wczoraj pamiętam. Właściwie nic. Coś tam… Ktoś bawił się w jakąś posraną zgadywankę, chyba Kise na to wpadł… I coś z Akashim, coś zrobił… He, ciekawe co. Ktoś chyba walił w drzwi nad ranem, bo coś tam, że za głośno jesteśmy. A, no tak, miałem ich wyjebać przed północą, ale chyba nie udało trochę. A właśnie, niezła gromadka się zebrała. I chyba się pobiłem z Kagamim, rozwalając coś w przedpokoju. Cholera, pewnie bałagan jest jeszcze większy, niż to sobie wyobrażam. A… Może Satsuki przyjdzie mnie poratować… Albo zamówi się jakąś sprzątaczkę, czy coś…

Westchnąłem, przewracając się na drugi bok. I wtedy zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. A mianowicie z tego, że coś ciężkiego i długiego leżało sobie w najlepsze na moim brzuchu. I było ciepłe. Uchyliłem powieki, automatycznie je mrużąc przez napływającą zewsząd jasność. Cholera, weźcie zgaście te jebane słońce… Zamrugałem po dłuższej chwili kilkukrotnie, decydując się na ogarnięcie tego, co mnie trzyma. I natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Obok mnie spał sobie w najlepsze półnagi Kagami, przerzucając mi w pasie rękę i nogę.

Co kurwa.

Zużywając chyba całą moją siłę woli i resztki nienawiści do tego świata, przewaliłem tego idiotę na drugi bok. Jeszcze kurwa tego brakuje, aby się, ja pierdolę, pedalił do mnie. Posrało go. Niech spierdala. W ogóle, co on robi w moim łóżku? Podkreślam, moim?! Uniosłem się na łokciach, taksując wzrokiem moją sypialnię. Oprócz porozrzucanych na podłodze ubrań i chyba stłuczonej szklance pod drzwiami, nie było tak źle. Westchnąłem, opadając na poduszki, kiedy ból głowy znowu się nasilił. Cholera, po co ja z nimi piłem, po co ja ich zapraszałem…

- Ao… Mhm… Aho, udław się tymhm…

Czo. Obróciłem się w stronę Kagamiego, który, tak swoją drogą, znowu mnie objął. Aha, najwidoczniej mu się śnię, a on jeszcze nieświadomie mnie do siebie ciśnie. No jaki pedał. Zakryłem twarz dłońmi, modląc się o zapas cierpliwości. Niech już myśli, jak mi o odpokutuje. Mnie tak łatwo nie przekabaci. Nawet swoim jedzeniem. Nawet bardzo dużą ilością swojego jedzenia. Nawet, jakby tu zaczął latać w fartuszku z miotłą i sprzątał do tego wszystkiego. Nie. Koniec. Drgnąłem, gdy nagle po mieszkaniu rozszedł się dzwonek mojego telefonu. Zignorowałbym z największą chęcią. Zignorowałbym, gdyby nie jebany, nasilający się ból głowy. Kurwa, nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej…

Stoczyłem się jakoś z łóżka i doczołgałem się do spodni, które oczywiście musiały być na drugim końcu pokoju, bo tak. Zanim jednak zdołałem wygrzebać z kieszeni telefon, ten przestał dzwonić. Oh, no kurwa dlaczego nie. Warknąłem pod nosem jeszcze kilka baaardzo przyzwoitych wyrażeń, odblokowując telefon. To nic, że ręka tak mi się trzęsła, że trzy walone minuty minęły, zanim to zrobiłem. To nic. Świat jest piękny.

Oh, Kise dzwonił. Ja przecież marzę tylko o tym, aby to jego głos był pierwszym, jaki usłyszę tego cudownego ranka. No, chyba aż do niego oddzwonię. Haha, albo nie. Aw, Daiki, ty żartownisiu. Wstałem jakoś na (w miarę równe) nogi, udając się do łazienki. Chyba się zaraz porzygam. Nie no, może nie, ale i tak muszę do kibla. Szarpnąłem za klamkę od łazienki i… Nic. Szarpnąłem drugi raz i… Nic. He.

- Aominecchi! Aominecchi, to ty? – Co on tu jeszcze robi?

- Ja pierdolę, Kise, wyłaź, chcę do ki-

- Ale kiedy ja nie mogę, Aominecchi! Drzwi się zablokowały!

…Ja dostanę kiedyś przez niego pierdolca. Zablokowały się drzwi, Boże, czy on tak naprawdę?! Czy on jest małym dzieckiem, że nie umie się posługiwać drzwiami z zamkiem?!

- Ej, nie śmiej się! Ja bym ci pomógł, a nie! Głuuuupi Aominecchi!

- Haha… Ja pierdolę, Ki… Se… - wydusiłem z siebie, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Nie wierzę, nie wierzę!

Gdy już się w miarę ogarnąłem i wstałem z podłogi, Kise się zdążył trzy razy obrazić, zwyzywać mnie sto dwadzieścia cztery razy, walnąć głową o drzwi i chyba raz rozpłakać. Otarłem łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu, po czym powlokłem się do kuchni. Co on by beze mnie zrobił… Nie wyszedłby z kibla, no tak. Hahaha, ja pierdolę…

Kolejne dziesięć minut później byłem znowu przed drzwiami łazienki. Przekręcając nożem zamek od zewnętrznej strony, faktycznie, musiałem się trochę wysilić. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, ze nawet dzieciak z podstawówki byłby w stanie to otworzyć. Ale tu chodzi o Kise, także…

- Aominecchi, dziękuję, dzięku- A, nie. Wciąż jestem na ciebie obrażony. W takim razie to spierdalaj.

Uniosłem tylko brwi do góry, by po chwili zignorować blond pedała i wrócić do sypialni. I wcale nie dostałem w łeb od Kise za kolejne dziesięciominutowe śmianie się z niego, i wcale nie pobiłem się z nim dwie sekundy później, nie, to są tylko bujdy i kłamstwa. Także to, że potem mu oddałem i zaczęliśmy się szarpać w przedpokoju, rozwalając wszystko na swojej drodze. Ziewnąłem szeroko, by kilka minut później walnąć się na łóżko. I oczywiście przypadkiem upadłem na jakiegoś rudego debila. Zupełnym przypadkiem. On sam się jakoś nagle obudził z jękiem bólu, a mnie tylko tak przypadkiem zwiało na niego.

- Kurwa, Aomine, przesuń się zjebie…

- A może by tak buziaczka na dzień dobry~? – wyszczerzyłem do niego zęby, na co on podniósł rękę i… Złapał się za głowę. Tsa. Chyba chciał mnie walnąć, ale główka go zabolała. Ojej, przykro mi.

Przeciągnąłem się, prostując obolałe kości. Kagami coś tam jęczał, żebym na nim nie leżał, ale w sumie w dupie go miałem. I nie to, żeby coś, ale on sam zleciał z łóżka. To nie moja wina. Dzisiaj jestem grzecznym kotkiem, który chce jeść.

- Kagami… Zrobisz mi jedzonko~?

- Spierdalaj – warknął, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

No foch normalnie. Idę płakać. Swoją drogą, chyba go nie zaskoczyło to, że spaliśmy w jednym łóżku. To jest u niego na porządku dziennym, czy jak? Niech się tylko nie przyzwyczaja, hoho. Pół godziny później, po błogim i zbawiennym, zimnym prysznicu, po wywaleniu czwarty raz z rzędu Kise za drzwi mojej zajebistej sypialni, nieoczekiwanym pojawieniu się Akashiego(naprawdę nie wiem czego ta menda tu chciała), wywaleniu czterech osób z mojego mieszkania oraz ogarnięciu jak bardzo jest tu… Er, brudno, doczołgałem się do kuchni. Jeeeść…

No… Okej, przyznam, że chciałem wcisnąć Kagamiego w strój sprzątaczki, Przyznam, że chciałem najlepiej zagonić go do garów, żeby chociaż śniadanko mi zrobił. Nawet byłbym skłonny podwieźć go do sklepu, żeby mógł coś strawnego upichcić, ale nigdy w życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że on to wszystko zrobi sam. Siatki z zakupami leżały na stole, a kuchnia i salon zaczynały przypominać kuchnię i salon, a nie wysypisko śmieci. Ale naprawdę nie wiem, skąd on wytrzasnął ten fartuch. Aż mu chyba plecki wymasuję~

- Spierdalaj, Aho – warknął rudy, gdy się przykleiłem do jego plecków. Chyba próbował mnie walnąć z łokcia, ale coś mu nie wychodziło. – Spierdalaj, mówię!

- A co mi gotujeeeeesz?

- Curry. Ale na pewno nie dla ciebie. – Auć.

- Pffff, nie to nie.

Siadłem z obrażoną miną za stołem. Gdy Kagami nawet nie mnie nie spojrzał, przyjąłem inną taktykę; spuściłem z zajebiście udawanym smutkiem głowę i zacząłem coś mamrotać pod nosem. Że niby skrucha, hehe. Jestem najlepszym aktorem w Japonii. Gdzież, na całym świecie! Tak, jestem tak zajebisty, że to przerasta trzy razy Bakagamiego. Albo i cztery. Dlatego wciąż mnie ignoruje. Moja zajebistość jest tak wielka, że ludzka rasa tego nie rozumie, haha!

O ile ten żarłok mógł udawać, że mnie nie widzi, burczenia w moim brzuchu już nie mógł znieść. Postawił nieco zbyt gwałtownie talerz z curry przede mną, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem. E tam, przejdzie mu kiedyś. Haha, wygrałem! Już miałem zabrać się do jedzenia, kiedy miejsce przede mną zostało zajęte przez Kise. Co. Myślałem, że go wywaliłem za drzwi.

- Ej, co ty tu robisz? – warknąłem w jego stronę, gdy zaczął jeść swoją porcję. Kagami, ty debilu.

- Jem. Aominecchi, chyba wzrok ci się pogorszył, przecież jestem tuż przed tobą…

- My mały, pedalski…

- Zamknąć się. Nie dostaniecie ode mnie nigdy więcej jedzenia – wycedził przez zaciśnięte usta rudy, ciskając w nas pioruny. Ua, boję się. Jednak to chyba już na nas musiało podziałać, bo w ciszy zajęliśmy się jak najszybszym opróżnianiem talerzy. Aw, jedzonko…

Po skończonym jedzeniu odetchnąłem głośno, klepiąc się po brzuchu. Ale wyżerka… Kagami grzecznie zaczął sprzątać ze stołu(znowu przywdziewając ten swój fartuch), rozmawiając o czymś z Kise. Tak w ogóle, postanowiłem ignorować jego istnienie, bo tak. On i Taiga wyglądają na świeżo wypoczętych, Aż dziwne, że nie maja kaca, to jakaś sztuczka, na stówę…

- Kagamicchi, a właściwie to czemu nie powiedziałeś, że wróciłeś z Ameryki?

Wybuchłem głośno śmiechem, o mało nie spadając z krzesła. Genialnie, Kise, genialnie! Lepszego pytania nie mogłeś zadać! Spojrzałem ze łzami w oczach na Kagamiego który chyba nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Bieeeeedny. Aż mi go szkoda. Kise wyglądał za to na nieco zmieszanego moją reakcją, bo nerwowo zerkał to na mnie, to na rudego. Aw, jak słodko.

- Właśnie, Bakagami, powiedz nam! Też się chętnie dowiem! – zawołałem, znów się śmiejąc. Oberwałem za to w głowę ścierą, ale już mniejsza o to. Ćśś.

- B-bo… Chciałem najpierw trochę zarobić i znaleźć jakąś przyzwoitą pracę…

- Czy twoi rodzice przypadkiem nie mają hajsu pod dostatkiem? – zapytałem szybko. No bo coś kiedyś mówił…

- Może i mają, ale nie jestem takim pasożytem, żeby całe życie spędzić na ich utrzymaniu – wycedził, patrząc na mnie z pogardą. Łohoho, czyży mowa o mnie? Po chwili rudy spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał pod nosem: – Ale w zwykłym sklepie za dużo nie da się zarobić… I tak już trochę zalegam z czynszem…

- Haa? Aominecchi, czy ty też nie miałeś problemów z czynszem?

- Miałem, bo co? – Uniosłem jedną brew do góry. Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Nie moglibyście po prostu zamieszkać razem? Skoro obaj macie problem z pieniędzmi, moglibyście podzielić czynsz na pół… Aominecchi mógłby wtedy trochę odłożyć, a Kagamicchi zdążyłby na spokojnie znaleźć jakąś dobrze płatną pracę… I po problemie! – Kise klasnął w dłonie, a ja mało nie spadłem na podłogę. Kise… On potrafi myśleć!

Spojrzałem na Kagamiego z uniesioną brwią i zadziornym uśmiechem. Dla mnie to był całkiem spoko pomysł, ale ten debil miał dość niewyraźną minę. Hehe, pewnie już wie, że jeśli się na to zgodzi, to będzie musiał robić za kurę domową… Znaczy, będzie oczywiście mógł gotować i dla mnie, będzie mógł sprzątać… I takie tam. Nie, żebym go wykorzystywał, czy coś. Gdzieżbym śmiał.

- Kise, jednak się na coś przydajesz! – Poklepałem go po plecach, na co zadławił się sokiem, który akurat pił. Ups. – No, Kagami! Jedziem do ciebie pakować manatki, co nie?

- Ja się nie zgodziłem, baranie! – warknął, molestując szklankę, którą pucował od dziesięciu minut. O, chyba już się zadomawia.

- Lepiej kończ to zmywanie, bo za dziesięć minut jedziemy do twojej chatki, gdziekolwiek ją tam masz.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę! Poza tym, wczoraj piłeś, jeszcze nie zdążyłeś wytrzeźwieć! – Wyciągnął w moją stronę oskarżycielskim gestem palec, jakby to była moja wina. Nosz ja pitole.

- Zawsze można wziąć taksówkę. Szykuj się, kochanie~

- NIGDZIE Z TOBĄ NIE JADĘ, DO CHOLERY!

- Dlaczego ja się na to zgodziłem… Dlaczego…

Ziewnąłem przeciągle, obserwując przepiękne widoki za oknem. Budynek, budynek, jakieś drzewko, budynek, park, budynek, budynek… Wszystko ciekawsze od wysłuchiwania jęków Kagamiego. Mój wierny pies(czytaj: Kise) zdołał namówić go na tę całą przeprowadzkę, co od razu wykorzystałem. Oficjalnie rudy miał spłacić pozostały czynsz za ten i poprzedni miesiąc i wypierniczać do mnie, ale kto wie, co by mu odjebało w ciągu tego czasu. Zdążyłby się cztery razy na mnie obrazić, zacząć unikać, by na końcu spieprzyć do tej jebanej Ameryki, potem wróciłby i znowu udawał, że go nie ma. Dam sobie uciąć rękę, że tak by było. Dlatego też po kryjomu zamówiłem taksówkę i go tam wpakowałem, gdy był rozkojarzony. Mistrz zbrodni, Aomine Daiki. Tak, mówcie mi mistrzu.

- Wyłaź – warknąłem do rudej cioty, gdy byliśmy już pod moim zajebistym wieżowcem, a ten najwidoczniej nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. No ile można się obrażać, fvjoianfdrgfwpnf.

Mam chyba jakieś deja vi, bo znowu nim weszliśmy na samą górę minęło pół godziny, zdołaliśmy się pobić trzy razy i gdzieś nam zniknęła torba Kagamiego(no to jest prawdziwy idiota, kto zostawia swoje rzeczy w windzie). W końcu go wpuściłem do środka, co przyjął prychnięciem. Nie, wcale nie dostał za to ode mnie w łeb. Dostał za mamrotanie czegoś pod nosem o głupich i natarczywych murzynach. Ja pierdolę, chyba go jednak stąd wywalę. Ta, zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie jedno: jedzenie. On gotuje tak zajebiście… Aż zgłodniałem.

- Oi, Bakagami, upichcisz coś na obiadek?

- Oi, Ahomine, spiedalaj.

Chciałem dobrze. Naprawdę chciałem dobrze, ale ten idiota sam się prosi o dostanie w mordę! Ale spokojnie, Daiki, spokojnie. Prychnąłem, porzucając moją godność i idąc do swojej sypialni. Tam walnąłem się na łóżko, mając Kagamiego w głębokim poważaniu. Nie to nie. Pffff.

- Ej, Aho? Gdzie mam spać? – O, teraz mu się o mnie przypomniało? – Ej, Aoominee. Nie bądź dzieckiem. – To mi zrób jedzenie. – Aomine, baranie! Dobrze, już dobrze! Będę ci gotował!

- Poważnie? – natychmiast usiadłem, szczerząc żeby do Taigi. Aw, ten mój dar przekonywania.

- Poważnie, poważnie. To gdzie mam spać?

- A jutro też coś mi ugotujesz? I pojutrze? I popojutrze?

- Tak, tak! Tylko mi powiedz, do cholery, gdzie mam spać!

Mając w dupie jego protesty i ciągłe dopytywanie się o pokój, rzuciłem się na niego. A że ta ciota się zupełnie tego nie spodziewała, polecieliśmy na podłogę. Oczywiście, on był na dole(a jakżeby inaczej), ja sobie miękko wylądowałem na nim. Znaczy nie tak miękko, ale zawsze. Rozciągnąłem jego policzki w dziwnej imitacji uśmiechu, by po chwili ugryźć do w nos. Tak. Coś ze mną jest chyba kurwa nie tak.

- Idioto, co ty robisz! Nie gryź mnie! Ahomine! – zaczął wrzeszczeć, po czym poleciał do kuchni.

Ja się mu oświadczę. Oczywiście, jeżeli będzie jeszcze sprzątał, prał i najlepiej budził mnie do pracy… A, no i gdyby wyrosły mu cycki. No, fajnie by było.


End file.
